


dad!

by peteporkers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Stark!Reader, tony stark and daughter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: dad!tony stark headcannons
Relationships: Tony Stark/daughter reader
Kudos: 14





	dad!

\- it doesn’t matter who you came from, tony loved you with his entire being

\- it did, however, make his desire to protect his loved ones over anything 100 times more powerful

\- this isn’t necessary a bad thing, but it’s starting to take a toll on everyone

\- tony falls back into his habits of isolating himself and working harder than he’s ever had before

\- because if something happened to you, how could he live with himself?

\- you’re blissfully ignorant of your dad’s lack of sleep, opting to chose a relatively unnecessary waste of time to develop his technology further

\- that was, until one night, you stayed up late watching movies and got hungry

\- as you sneaked into the kitchen for a snack, you heard clanging from downstairs

\- you were pretty upset at your dad for staying up so late working, but you thought it was a one-time thing

\- until you noticed tony’s increasingly darkening eye bags, worsening reflexes, and increase in complaints of pain in his back and shoulders

\- you could chalk it up to your dad being an old man

\- but you’re smarter than that.

\- so you catch him again, and tell him that you’re not leaving until he goes to bed

\- you’re both incredibly stubborn, so you sit there, arms crossed as tony insists on just finishing this final detail

\- you don’t really mind, sitting there intrigued, your interests peaked

\- tony starts to commentate what he’s doing, and sometimes you’ll give him advice on what to change

\- after all, two stark minds are better than one

\- eventually, it becomes morning without you two realizing until pepper angrily comes downstairs, yelling how she was so worried when she went to wake you up and you weren’t in bed

\- of course, her anger died down, but she was a bit annoyed at you staying up all night with your dad

\- she told you to stop encouraging him, but she knew how rare moments like these were

\- tony was a great dad, trying to spend time with you any way he could, but he was an avenger.  
\- moments like these, where you and your dad could just talk and laugh and work together to build something better for the world were simply irreplaceable.

\- but, that was the final thing that pushed your desire to want to be a superhero

\- to help the world, be there along side your dad, build and play with cool gadgets, constantly improving, was something you’ve dreamed of ever since you found out your dad was tony stark.

\- so, of course, you jumped on your dad with the idea.

\- so, of course, he said no. (as did pepper.)

\- you pleaded and pleaded, going as far as to ask fellow avengers to teach you how to fight (behind tony’s back of course.)

\- you modified suits constantly, wanting nothing more than to prove to your dad that you were ready. you could do this.  
\- you finally asked him again, showing him all the suits and your improved fighting skills, telling him there was no better way to protect you if you were right next to him.

\- of course, you wouldn’t tell him how you so desperately want to protect him, too

\- tony was backed into a corner, with so many of his teammates supporting the decision, and that look in your eyes.

\- he said yes

\- you two only convinced pepper as you separately promised her you’d keep an eye out for the other

\- and, so you were officially an avenger.


End file.
